Therapy terror
by imsocrazy
Summary: one day at cafe mew mew the married couples are fighting and minto has had enough. she decides to give them councelling. what secrets will she reveal in her sessions and will she sane enough to continue. my first story so be nice. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD!
1. madness in marrage

**Therapy terror**

Rated T for safety.

Summery: one day at café mew mew Minto's had enough. All the couples are fighting and it's driving her mad, so she decides to give them counselling. What secrets will be revealed?

Humour/general

Pairings: Ichigo/Ryou, Zakuro/Pai, Taruto/Purin, Minto/Kish, Keiichiro/Rei, Rettasu/Sergio

Disclaimer: if I owned Tokyo Mew Mew I would be the happiest girl in the world. Unfortunately I'm not so there! Happy!

Hey everybody I finally have an account! ( does rugby haka) um you didn't see that.

Kish: yes we did you looked stupid

Me: did not it's cool

Kish: whatever you say

Me: glares at kish , anyway please review or e-mail me I love other peoples opinions well except for kish's

Kish: hey

Me: shut up so on with the story

CHAPTER 1: MADNESS IN MARRAGE 

Minto was seated at her usual table at café mew mew except today instead of tea; she was drinking water and had a bottle of aspirin. The bottle was half empty. That wouldn't have been a problem but it was new (the bottle of aspirin I mean).

Minto sighed, today was not a good day- Ichigo and Ryou were having a shouting competition of a fight, Zakuro and Pai were glaring daggers at each other while their 1 year old son Sardon junior (SJ) was running around without a nappy, Taruto and Purin were on sugar high again and were bouncing around (they are teenagers but they act like they are 8) , Rettasu and Sergio were making outcough I mean cooking in the kitchen, Rei was shouting at Keiichiro for leaving Wesley junior (WJ) alone in the house and her husband Kish was out doing groceries.

Yep today was defiantly not a good day. Suddenly with a load bang from the kitchen Sergio and Rettasu, who were making out, were now screaming at each other.

Enough was enough Minto was taking some action "SHUT UP EVERYBODY!" everyone who was shouting, glaring or bouncing turned to face Minto. "YOU ALL NEED MARRAGE COUNCELLING! NOW EACH COUPLE WILL MEET AT MY MANSION AT 8PM SHARP OR THERE WILL BE DIAR CONCEQUINCES!" and with that Minto stormed out to o set up her therapy room.

End chapter

Destiny: sorry about the shortness but I'll try and make the chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are acceptable. I'll only update when I have 10 reviews or more. So for now bye!


	2. SORRY!

Author's note: hey guys. Sorry about the long time its taking me to update but I've having trouble locating the book in which I write in. this story has been pre-written because I knew I would forget what I wrote. So anyways I've lost the book and cannot seem to find it. I now have to try and remember what I wrote or write a totally different thing to what I had before so please bear with me. Plus I'm also very busy in the Harry potter section so it might take quite a while for me to update here. Please review! Any ideas to the upcoming chapters are most welcome.

Luv

Imsocrazy.


	3. the angry bluebird

**Therapy terror**

+n game show stage+

Imsocrazy: hey hey hey it's holidays. That means faster updates for you. Count yourselves as lucky.

Kish: (sarcastically) hahaha I'm so lucky to be here.

Me: (blissfully oblivious) ya Kish you are very lucky

Kish: (rolls eyes)

Me: anyway thanks to all who reviewed. I will make a special reviewers page when the story is finished. To thank all the nice people out there. But before I start my story, are you all in for some masaya torture!

Crowd: yaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Me: bring out the masaya!

Curtin lifts and reveals masaya bound and gagged hanging over a pool of dangerous albino great white sharks+

Me: now on with the story + insert evil laugh+ we'll see how masaya will come out of this after the show enjoy

Disclaimer: no don't own it but hey I might steal it. Watch this space. Hey are you still watching. Don't tell me you're that thick. Go on read the story.

As Minto slammed the door to the café, all the rooms' occupants stood in silence as they absorbed the information into their ummm dense skulls. Just then Kish walked in with the groceries. "Hey guys what's up? I just saw my little blue bird and she looked pretty pissed." Kish eyed the guilty looks pass between them. Dumping the groceries on the table he turned around and eyed them all critically "what have you done now?" no one spoke for a while still trying to absorb what Minto had said +an: damn who knew they where all that dense+ Purin was the one to break the uneasy silence that had settled on the room. "Man was Minto pissed or what!" she chirped as the occupants, except Kish who was getting impatient, slowly came back to life. "Yah I never knew she had quite a temper," quietly mused Rettasu, keeping her distance from Sergio. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Kish all too tired of being ignored. Everyone jumped at his voice "oh sorry Kish we forgot you were there," replied Ichigo. "So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" asked Kish. "Well all I know is that Minto was sitting at her usual table, I think she was drinking water and had aspirin with her. Well anyway I was busy getting my message across to the numbskull I even have the decency to call my husband," "shut up Ichigo!" snapped Ryou. Ichigo just glared at him "anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I was shouting at Ryou and he was shouting at me and then Minto stood up and yelled at us. I didn't catch what she was saying because I was too stunned, then she stormed out of here and you came in." concluded Ichigo. "Hmmmmmm" said Kish as he started pacing the length of the room. The others watched him as he was deep in thought. " well I can only say this, one of you is going to have to phone my little fuming bluebird and ask what's going on because for the life of me I can't figure it out" everyone turned to Taruto and glanced at him " what are you all looking at me for" asked Taruto confused. When he finally saw the light he started backing away " oh no oh no oh no no no no no no THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME CALL THAT FUMING HAG!" Kish growled at Taruto. "Well the verdict is in Taruto will be calling Minto" said Keiichiro cheerily "hey don't I get a say in this!" cried poor Taruto. He was really afraid of Minto when she was in this state. "NO!" cried everyone in unison. "I hate my life "mumbled Taruto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Minto stormed all the way to her family mansion, which she now shared with Kish. Her foul mood was only matched by the roaring headache she now sported a pounding headache.' Stupid people why can't they keep their troubles at home' she thought as she headed up to her room. 'Hmmm that's strange I thought Kish would be here by now, oh yes he must have been the one I bumped into on my way home. Oh my poor snukems I totally ignored him, I need to make it up to him somehow later today'

Minto spent a good 15 minutes ranting about the stupidity of her friends when she decided to look for a room to hold the therapy sessions. ' maybe I can take it to my parent's room, nah they might just break something' Minto moved out of her parents' bedroom and entered the room next to it. 'Wow,' she thought in shock as she glanced around the said room 'it's been such a long time since I've been in here.' Although Minto was a prima ballerina and a dedicated one at that she had not been into her ballet practice room since she and Sergio had a disagreement, preferring to practice with her fellow dancers. Minto entered the room and glanced around ' I need to fix this room up so that I can start practicing at home again' As Minto closed the door an idea hit her ' I think I know the perfect spot for my therapy sessions' and of she went racing to the east wing.

Minto ran and ran until she came to the second last door in the corridor. 'This will be just right' the calm room was one of Minto's favorite rooms besides the practice room. Here was where she would spend her time reading or trying to work out any anger that had accumulated over the day. The room was done in a dark mauve and was very warm and cheery. 'Just a little sprucing up and our therapy sessions will be able to commence.' Minto was just about to start cleaning when her cell phone rang ……..

Taruto's expression could be said as one being of dread and fear as he heard the annoying ring in the phone he held. He knew that if he did this then Minto would have his head on a platter. He also knew that if he didn't do this the others would have his head on a platter as well as mangling the rest of his body. Either way it was a lose-lose situation. He was beginning to have hope that Minto would not pick up her cell phone hen he heard her voice on the other side "hello this is Minto Aizawa whom am I specking to?" she asked. Taruto gulped, it was now or never. "Minto its Taruto. The others and I were just wondering what we are supposed to do. All we heard was um blah blah blah blah you'll be sorry. Now keep cool Mint, we were just dumbfounded by the way you acted." Taruto held his breath. He could hear Minto practically steaming on the other line. 'Ok keep calm Mint' she thought to herself 'one two three four urg this is not working' "WHAT!" screamed Minto. Taruto held the phone away from his ear. Everyone in the vicinity, except Kish, winced. "ARE YOU THAT DAFT? I TOLD YOU TO COME TO MY HOUSE IN ORDER TO RECEIVE COUNCELLING. BE HERE AT 8 SHARP. DON'T YOU dare SKIP OUT OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" ranted Minto. Kish was now having a full fledged giggle attack "KISH IS THAT YOU I HEAR LAUGHING IN THE BACKGROUND!" yelled Minto. Kish shut up immediately and winced "I WANT YOU HERE AT HOME PRANTO! You get to be the assistant. I am counting on you to show the numbskulls we have for friends to the therapy room. Well Kish I'm waiiiting WHY AREN'T YOU HERE ALREADY!" Minto closed her cellphone with a snap. 'Oh those people are going to drive me up the wall' she thought. She turned around as she heard Kish appear behind her. "Oh good your hear honey now I want this room spick and span by the time those idiots arrive ok. I'll give you a special surprise when all this is over ok" " ok" replied Kish " but what is my surprise?" he asked huskily. "Wouldn't you like to now" she replied sexily. She gave him a kiss then moved to her practice room. 'no use wasting all this extra energy' she thought a she began her plies.

Everyone at the café at in shock as Minto's words sunk in. suddenly there was chaos as every one scrambled to get ready for the therapy session. At eight the group rang the door bell at Minto's mansion. Kish opened the door. He was dressed in a butler's uniform. Taruto and Pudding snickered. "Welcome to the lustrous home of Miss Minto Aizawa" Kish said in a monotone voice "Minto is waiting for you in the therapy room. If you will follow me" Kish turned and led them to the east wing where the therapy room was located. There they met Minto who was dressed in a midnight blue gown. "Welcome welcome, now to begin our sessions I will take Ichigo and Ryou first as they are the ones who argue the most. Then I will take Zakuro and Pai, followed by Sergio and Rettasu, then Keiichiro and Rei and lastly it will be Pudding and Taruto. Now if you'll follow me we can begin" Minto turned and entered the therapy room Ichigo and Ryou followed close behind not knowing the horrors that were about to be unleashed.

End chapter

Me: sorry about the long wait but I've got so many other stories that I've been writing and I could not find the book in which I previously had this written. I still have not got the book so I'm open to ideas on what stupid reason the guys will give Minto. Flames will be used to burn Masaya so you can say they are most welcome. Now press the review button if you want more there you go. Oh and Elena (my beta) I couldn't get my stories to you. The internet is not working properly. I'm lucky I was able to post this at all. Sorry but you still rock!

See ya!


End file.
